Haleb in Unbridled
by treaanne
Summary: She's been missing him for weeks and it is much more heartbreaking to see her reflection in the mirror wearing a bridal dress when her dream groom, the only guy that she dream herself spending the rest of her life with is far away from her. But what if he showed up? (Sorry I really can't handle the Tranna scene and I think Haleb will do much better.) One-shot


**I just really missed Haleb so much and I think Caleb will make a much Hotter, much Gorgeous penguin... Sorry Tranna ship, you're time will be up soon... Caleb is coming back and that means Haleb is coming back too... **

**I just need to do this... I really think a Haleb scene is much better than Tranna scene in 4x23 Unbridled episode...**

* * *

Hanna was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a white bridal dress with a silver belt detail match with the bail in her head. She is indeed looked stunningly beautiful and as her mother says 'You make a beautiful bride' but still she can't get herself to smile even in a bit. When she was six, she used to dream to wear that kind of piece of clothing and she had dreamt to meet her prince charming just like her mom met hers with her dad. It was then when her mom and dad are still together and still having a great marriage. Everything changed when her parents get divorced, it's like the fairytale ended without the happily ever after.

Since the day her mom and dad get separated, she stopped dreaming about wearing a bridal dress or having an extravagant wedding. She dated guys well tons of them but they didn't get her to dream wearing a bridal dress or romantic wedding again. Until Caleb Rivers came into her life, they started with teasing and flirting like where her every relationship started but there was something different about him that really drawn her closer and deeper. She remembered the first time he says I love you, it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard and the first time she realized that she love him too was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. She started dreaming again. She dreamt of wearing a bridal dress while walking down an aisle full of rose petals while Caleb was waiting for her at the end of it looking at her lovingly with the widest smile she had ever seen.

Then, that dream turned into a nightmare when he walked out of her front door and left her few weeks ago. She stopped dreaming again, she stopped fantasizing that there is really someone who would hold her forever and have a happily ever after with her.

She bit her lower lip fighting back tears she really hated how a single memory of him can cause her to break down in an instant tearing apart her tough facade she had put on. She walked away from the mirror and sat down on one of the arm chairs. She looked around the busy dressing room, in one corner Aria is fixing her bail in her head while Emily is looking at some accessories and Spencer is nowhere to be seen. It feels good that none of her friends take their boyfriend/girlfriend with them at the bridal show or she will surely envy them. If they did maybe she's gonna be the only one of them that will walk in the catwalk like a bride without a groom waiting at the end of the aisle. It would really suck.

She really misses Caleb so much. He used to be her audience while she tried on dresses and modeled it for him. He used to be the first one who complimented how beautiful she looked in the dress. And he used to be someone who always makes her feel better at times that a dress make her feel fat. She really missed everything about him, his sexy smiles, the scar on her forehead above his right eye, his brown eyes, his deep husky voice, the way he bit his lower lip, his shiny longish black hair that she likes to tug when they were kissing, his strong arms when he hugged her tightly, and everything about him.

For weeks, she had been really trying her best to flush him out of her system but it was really impossible for her to get rid of good memories they shared together. She might started to get into the dating pool again and started kissing guys along the way but she still can't get herself into completely forgetting a certain long-haired guy with beautiful brown orbs and an uber sexy playful smile. She almost considered herself being marked by him. It's been almost a month when they officially broke up, watching him get into his car and drive away leaving her, it's been two weeks since she came to him to have their somewhat closure but she can't really wrap herself into the idea that they were really over. Sure, Travis was a great guy whom she started seeing few day ago, any other girls will swoon over him and she kind of like him but still she can't get her feelings for Caleb leave her heart completely.

She stared distantly into space, silently wishing that the certain bad boy who had taken her heart when he left will miraculously appear and take her back into his arms again and never let her go but it doesn't seem possible.

"Hey Han, what's wrong?" Emily asked approaching her.

"Nothing." she immediately responded.

"You wouldn't be staring distantly at nowhere if it's nothing." Emily said taking a seat next to her.

"I'm just missing someone." Hanna said.

"Caleb?" Emily asked. Hanna just looked at her not saying anything. "He missed you too." Emily said.

"How do you know? Maybe I'm the least person he was thinking right now." Hanna said.

"Han, I've seen you guys together and I watched you grow in your relationship. I've seen how you two looked at each other and I know what you had is real. What you two had is something special, something hard to forget, and something you would keep and cherished forever." Emily said.

"What's your point?" Hanna asked sarcastically.

"What I wanted to say is, it is impossible for you two to not cross one another mind every once in a while. I mean, you had been a big part of his life and he had been a big part of yours." Emily said.

"Are you saying that to make me feel better or to make me missed him even more?" Hanna said.

"I don't know, you choose." Emily said.

"I just need some air." Hanna said standing up from her seat.

She walked out of the dressing room and onto the back of the DiLaurentis house. She leaned by a post by the back porch and stared distantly into the woods. She breathed in and out, realizing how much she missed Caleb. Her mind is still wandering through her thoughts of Caleb.

"You make a lovely bride." An all too familiar voice said from behind Hanna. She thought it was her imagination for over thinking him but when she turned to look at him, she can't believe her eyes that he was really there looking hot as ever in a tux with his hands inside his pants pockets.

"Caleb," she managed to say finally.

"If it's just me, I would love to drag you to the church right now and say I do right away." Caleb said flashing his sexy smirk.

"Do you really think I would let you drag me to church and marry me without giving me a ring?" Hanna said sarcastically.

"No, because you're Hanna Marin and you need that sparkling thing before you say I do." Caleb said.

"You know me to well." Hanna said.

"I missed you, Princess." Caleb said walking towards her.

"I missed you too." Hanna said meeting him halfway launching her arms around his neck. "If I'm dreaming right now, I sure don't want to wake up anytime soon. Please don't let me go." Hanna whispered into his ear.

"Who says you're dreaming?" Caleb said chuckling hugging her much tighter.

"God, I missed your scent." Hanna said.

"Want me to prove that you're not dreaming?" Caleb said pulling away from the hug slightly to look at her.

Hanna just smiled and nodded. Caleb took that at his cue to crash his lips to hers in a sweet lingering passionate kiss. Hanna bit his bottom lip and he moaned through the kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for a long time showing how much they missed each other and pulled away at the same time to catch their breathe.

"Why are you here?" Hanna asked.

"I can't live without you, Hanna. I'm such an idiot for letting you go. I'm such a jerk for leaving you." Caleb said.

"Does that mean that you're coming back to Rosewood?" Hanna asked smiling.

"I'm coming home to you for good and I won't let you go again." Caleb said.

"Really?" Hanna said with her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, I'm moving back." Caleb said smiling widely at her.

To her delight she jumped to his arms again putting her arms around his neck pulling him into another passionate kiss, not wanting to let him go ever again. Maybe she could start dreaming again about a fairytale dream wedding that she could have with him.

Unbeknownst to them, Travis was leaning by a tree nearby watching them smiling bitterly. He liked Hanna so much but he knows he can't make her happy the way Caleb can make her happy. He shook his head and turned on his heel to walk away.

* * *

**I'll try to update Things Goes Unplanned really really soon... Hope you enjoy this one-shot though...**

**Thanks for Reading guys! xoxo**

**-Trea**


End file.
